hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Monsterz
'''The Monsterz '''sind eine ehemals dreiköpfige monströse Rockband und heutige Hackolyric-Rockband, der 2015 mit dem Song "Heartbeat" der internationale Durchbruch gelang. Die Gruppe erzielte bislang fünf Top-10-Hits in den monströsen Singlecharts und vier Nummer-1-Hits in den Rockcharts sowie jeweils einen Nummer-1-Hit in Monsterrat, Neu-Jugoslawien und im MK Tonga. Ende 2016 stieg Gitarrist Äjh Lüä aus der Band aus, die seitdem als Duo weiterbesteht. Mit 3,6 Millionen verkauften Tonträgern zählen The Monsterz zu den erfolgreichsten uropäischen Bands der frühen bis mittleren 2010er-Jahre. Karriere Die Band entstand im Jahr 2014. Sie wurde vom Gitarristen Äjh Lüä und vom Sänger Öjuüie Äjeü gegründet, die zunächst gemeinsam den Song "Baking Bad" veröffentlichten, der eher wenig Erfolg hatte. Später trat der Schlagzeuger Kläüs Jeajh den Monsterz bei. Zu dritt nahmen sie den Song "Fight" auf, der in ganz Uropa Erfolg hatte. Danach veröffentlichte die Band ihr erstes Album "Mad", welches ebenfalls erfolgreich wurde. Kurz danach erschienen weitere Songs, die jedoch floppten. Sinnfreie Veröffentlichungen wie "Untitled Song HHHHH!!" oder "This Song will be a Success" brachten der Band den Vorwurf der Gewinnorientierung ohne großen Aufwand ein. Ende 2014 arbeiteten sie an der Zusammenstellung des Albums "Best of MonstaRat (1990-1997)" für MonstaRat gemeinsam mit anderen monströsen Interpreten zusammen und coverten den Song Monsunmonster. Die Einnahmen wurden allesamt für wohltätige Zwecke eingesetzt. Anfang 2015 erschien das zweite Album "Serious" und die Single "Come on now", die international teilweise hohe Platzierungen erreichten. Wenig später erzielte die Band mit "Golden" einen Top-10-Hit. Seitdem wurden die Monsterz für ihre musikalischen Leistungen wieder akzeptiert. Ende April 2015 wurde die Single "Heartbeat" veröffentlicht, mit der die Band einen uropaweiten Hit landete. Der Song erreichte in mehreren Ländern Platz 1 und wurde in Monsterrat mit Platin ausgezeichnet. 2015 wurden sie von Krazyklown mit dem Song "Hardbeat" gedisst, danach zogen sie sich aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück und starteten die Initiative "Stop da Klown", die sich gegen Karrierezerstörer einsetzt. Anfang Juni gingen sie wieder in die Öffentlichkeit und wechselten von MonstRecords zu CD King, außerdem stoppten sie "Stop da Klown". Es folgte ein neues Album sowie die Single "One Day", die den Erfolg von "Heartbeat" wiederholen konnte. Im September 2015 veröffentlichten The Monsterz die sogenannte "Filler EP", die nur aus Füllmaterial besteht, sie wurde nicht über CD King veröffentlicht, sondern von der Band selbst. Dadurch setzten sie sich wieder auf ein niedriges Niveau herab und zerstörten ihren Ruf ein weiteres Mal. CD King kündigte danach den Vertrag mit der Band, Ende Oktober wurden sie von Worst Records unter Vertrag genommen. Im Februar 2016 veröffentlichten sie über dieses Label ein Cover-Album, welches Platz 97 in Monsterrat erreichte, ihre Coverversion von "The Wind" (DJ Hero feat. PetR) konnte überraschend die Top 50 erreichen, es erschienen zudem zeitgleich vier weitere Coverversionen aus dem Album als Singles. Das Album selbst erhielt gemischte Kritiken. Im Juli erschien das Album "Theory", welches auf Platz 20 der monströsen Charts einstieg. Versuche den guten Ruf und Erfolg wiederherzustellen, scheiterten, die Singleauskoppelungen wurden nur kleine Erfolge in den monströsen Charts, wobei der Song "Theory" eine Top-10-Platzierung in den Rockcharts vorweisen konnte. Im Dezember gab der Gitarrist Äjh Lüä seinen Ausstieg aus der Band bekannt, da er sich mit dieser nicht mehr musikalisch identifizieren konnte. Kläüs Jeajh wechselte vom Schlagzeug zum Hackbrett, wodurch The Monsterz seitdem als Hackolyric-Rockduo weiterbestehen. Am 21. Februar 2018 veröffentlichten sie als Duo das Album "Scheißdreck". Einen Tag später erschien eine neue Version mit dem Titel "Scheißdreck Reloaded". Beide Alben verfehlten eine Chartplatzierung. Im August wurde die erste Kompilation der Band veröffentlicht, welche 100 Songs aus der Karriere der Band enthält. Um einen Rechtsstreit mit dem ausgetretenen Gitarristen zu vermeiden, wurden alle Parts, in welchen er zu hören ist, herausgeschnitten und durch Piepstöne ersetzt, die Songs wurden aber nicht weiter bearbeitet, wodurch in jedem Lied fast der gesamte Inhalt fehlt. Filippp Kirkorov nennt das Album nach dieser Vorgangsweise "unzumutbar". Diskografie Alben Singles Weitere Chartplatzierungen Auszeichnungen für Verkäufe Nach Land Auszeichnungen *2015: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Dümmster Interpret"